Beylight
by HarleenAngel
Summary: Rei just recently moved to Forks and fell in love with a vampire. Things only got more hard for the boy. Slash Raiting might go up
1. Times are hard

****So. I decided to rewrite my Beylight. I realised that it wasn't really that good and I really only did change Bella's name to Rei's. Hopefully this time I'll make Rei different than Bella and I'll be mentioning a lot more of beyblading.

So I don't own nothing just the imagination :) Hope you guys enjoy

**Chapter One - Times are hard**

_I never really thought on how I would die. Weaver it be painful or sudden. But I guess…dying instead of a loved one was a good way to go…I think._

"Rei…sweetie you don't have to do this" My mother stated for the billionth time. My mother was like me in every way possible, the only thing different was she was the child…I was the adult

"I want to go mom" That's a lie, I've always been a bad liar, but I've been saying the same lie over that it sounds convincing…even to me.

"Well if you ever want to come home then don't hesitate to ring me okay?" I nodded but we both knew I wouldn't do that.

China…ugh…I'll miss the heat, the blistering sun, my outraging mother. My mom just recently got married, I was happy for her. So I wouldn't regret the decision I have made, to move away to allow my mom to be with Xiao.

But I'm going to live with my dad in America. In a small little down called Forks which was constantly under a raining cloud, were there will rarely be any sun and that it's more likely to snow. I used to come here for a month every summer, but it's been years.

My name is Reimond Kon, but everyone calls me Rei. I'm seventeen and I am half way through the semester. I had little few friends at home…now I have zero. My parents split up just after I was born, they didn't seem happy together so what's the point?

I'm currently travelling to Forks. It's a fourteen-hour long flight to Seattle, another hour in a small plane to Port Angeles then an hour drive to forks. The travelling doesn't bother me…it's the drive to the house with Charlie that dose.

Charlie hasn't seemed to change, still got the rugged look. He's standing by his cruiser, I didn't expect anything less, since he is chief of the police department here.

"You look good Rei." He gave me an awkward hug, this is what it's always like "You haven't changed much, how's Renee?"

I returned the awkward hug "Moms fine. It's good to see you too dad" I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

We sat in silence as he drove. My mind was thinking on what I had to do. Charlie has already registered me into the high school and I start tomorrow, great. I still need a car or something

Once we were at home Charlie took my stuff and lead me upstairs. The house was simple, two bedroom, one bathroom, nothing to pinpoint out.

"The lady in the department store picked the colour of your bedsheets" Charlie looked around the room in a sense of pride "You…like purple right?"

"Purple's cool" in fact, I hate the colour…its just easier this way. Charlie sighed and took this chance to leave. The best thing about Charlie…he doesn't hover.

I unpacked quickly; I had little clothing that'll suit this weather here. Subconsciously I looked outside, he was raining lightly at the moment, I sighed, and this is the 'good' weather here. I went back to putting my clothes away when a nose outside caught my attention.

I walked up to the window to see Charlie talking to some men, one looked around my age, maybe younger, the other I recognise as Billy Black, him and Charlie used to go fishing together, I never knew he was now in a wheel chair.

I walked downstairs and outside, my arms wrapped around my upper body, only to see my dad leaning on a rusty truck.

"Hey Rei like your home coming gift?" I had to blink a few times and looked over the truck, it looked like it was from the early sixties, the red seemed too had fade into an orange colour, it looked like a Chevy. This was my type of car.

"This?" Charlie nodded "Oh…this is perfect! I love it" I looked through the window, this had made my day tomorrow that less duller, I don't neither have a two mile walk to school or accept a ride in Charlie's cruiser.

"Rei this is Billy and Jacob, you remember Jacob you used to be close friends when you were kids."

"Yeah I remember…we used to make mud pies" Jacob laughed and I found myself laughing too. Billy and Charlie went inside to talk about a baseball game that was on

"How you liking Forks so far Rei?" Jacob smiled cutely at me and I did the same

"Wet" I replied. I knew I was gay at a young age. But Jacob wasn't what I wanted in a man.

That night I couldn't sleep, the wind and the rain…I just wasn't used to this. I hated it, but I was doing it for my mom, so I guess I can live with that. I would give my happiness for my mom's…I properly give it up for a stranger.

When morning came I felt like death, I had little sleep that night, it was something I'm going to have to get used to. I looked myself in the mirror, I knew I ws pretty, but it doesn't mean I like it. I tied my hair in a loose pony and just placed a pair of jeans on and a black jumper.

I rushed downstairs with my backpack over one shoulder, I didn't feel like breakfast and Charlie wasn't around, which I was grateful for. I walked out towards my truck and smiled at it, Charlie knew what I liked. I got it and quickly set off, I wanted this day over and done with, though…who am I kidding? I'm unlucky so I don't think it'll go well.


	2. Heart In The Right Place

**Chapter 2 - Heart In The Right Place**

The drive to the school wasn't as bad as I thought, this truck doesn't seem to have a music system but it gave me a chance to think, I needed to start a new life but…I rather keep to myself.

When I parked up into the school grounds I began to panic, there were many people staring at me as I got out of my truck, I shut the door and locked it. I done everything but ran to the main office, I was too afraid to make a show in front of everyone.

As I went to the office there was a middle age woman standing behind the desk, she seemed to wear way too much makeup and her hair is tied up way too tight.

"Can I help you dear?" I snapped out of my thoughts when she began to talk I nodded eagerly and replied

"I'm new, Reimond Kon, I was told to come her to pick my timetable up"

"Ah yes just a minute dear" She disappeared somewhere only to return with a few papers "I need you to get these signed by each of your teachers then bring it back here at the end of the day okay?" I nodded and was graceful that she lead me to my homeroom, though I know wish I stayed at home.

Getting stared at was an understatement of what was happening now, I felt violated by everyone who was looking at me, was I hideous to them? I quickly sat in the seat that was provided to me, keeping my head down; this just had to be my day.

When the bell rang I was very happy, people finally stopped looking at me, but it only got worse as I went into the halls. I was lost, I didn't know were the Spanish was and I was too stubborn to ask someone for help.

As if reading my mind a tall lanky boy came up to me "Ah you must be Reimond Kon"

"It's Rei"

The other smiled and nodded at me "I'm Eric I'm the ears and eyes of this place, if you need anything come to me, okay? Now lets see" He took my timetable off of me "Ah, Spanish, I'll show you" I smiled my thanks whilst he took me to one of the other buildings and into the class, he said he'll come and get me once the period was over, I refused.

During Spanish class I met a girl named Jessica. She seemed nice enough. She looked through my time table and it showed we had most classes together. She got me to sit by them during lunch break.

I smiled shyly as I we queued up with a group of people. "Ahh you must be Reimond" I look up at a boy. He looked around the same age, he had light brown hair and high cheek bones

"Its Rei" I said softly as I shook his hand. Once we got the food we headed towards the table with another group of people, one I recognised as Eric.

"Hey guys this is my homeboy Rei" Mike more or less stated to the group, I blushed deeply, both with embarrassment and anger as I didn't like the way he said I was his, when I actually wasn't, by the look of Eric and Jessica, they didn't seem like the idea either.

"Oh your homeboy?" Eric looked annoyed at the fact, I didn't know why though, but I did jump out of my skin when a half cast man kissed me on the cheek

"My homeboy" With that he dragged Mike's chair from under him, making Mike fall and a chase began, Mike after the one who kissed my cheek and Eric after Mike.

Jessica pulled a face as she sat close to me "Oh god it's like kindergarten all over again and you're the shiny new toy" I just shrugged

"Hey Rei I'm Angela" A girl sitting across from me stated as she showed me her hand. I shook it and smiled, she seemed very nice.

"Ugh I can't wait for the spring dance, I hope Mike asks me…" Jessica gave me a look, as if I'll be the reason why Mike wouldn't asked her, not that I wanted to go…I rather study.

Something caught my attention, a group of people walking in the cafeteria, four to be exact. They were all stunningly beautiful, pale white skin and the way they walk made it look like they were gliding "Who are they?" I used my head and pointed to who I was talking about.

Jessica looked over before quickly looking back at me "There the Cullens, Dr and Mrs Cullen adopted them a couple of years ago. There like…together as in together, together." She looked back at the group who were now walking past us then looked at me and started to whisper "The girl with the blond hair is Rosalie, she's with the big buff guy Emmett, there like a thing, I don't even know if that's illegal"

"Come on Jess it's not like there related" Angela put in quietly

"But they live together…it's weird" Jessica then looked back and a another couple walked in "The little girl with the brown hair is Alice" she looked at me again "She's a little weird, and the guy next to her, the one that looks like he's in pain that's Jasper, there also together"

I nodded, showing that I was listening but then, I stopped breathing, and I felt myself going light headed, there was the most beautiful person I have ever seen, my heart was racing "W…who's that" I said hoping I didn't sound breathless

Jessica looked but quickly looked at me "That is Edward Cullen, totally gorges, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him" I looked up at him as he walked past, blushing, she isn't kidding, he's tall, extremely handsome, light brown hair and his eyes are so memorising "Not that I care or anything" Obviously Jessica tried to get something with him and it didn't work. "Don't even waste your time Rei"

I looked back at her "Trust me I won't" I said softly be I got the message but I couldn't help but turned around when I felt a pair of eyes on me, they were Edwards; he didn't even bother to turn away when I looked. I blushed and turned back to the table.

Those eyes stayed on me, I know it. I didn't want to look in case I embarrassed myself, or even get my hopes up. Lunch over with I was lead to biology by Mike, I stopped by the door realising that Edward was in this class. Mike left me by the door and took his seat. I walked up to the teacher and handed in the form he needed to sign.

"Ah Reimond, here's your books" I walked forwards to collect the books, I stepped in front of a fan, I looked at Edwards, but his eyes were wide open and his hand shot up and covered his nose and mouth, did I smell or something? I looked down nervously. And unfortunately [or fortunately, I haven't decided yet] I was sitting next to him.

As I sat down he moved further away from me, I quickly and discreetly smelt myself, I didn't seem to smell…I looked at him and he looked at me, his eyes were an almost black colour. I quickly looked away, some of my hair fell from my pony and was now creating a wall between me and him, but I still felt his eyes boring into me, like I was some sort of target.

I couldn't really concentrate that lesson, but he seemed to be out of the door before the bell even went. I sighed, feeling angry at myself, did I do something? I went to gym class next. The teacher let me sit out of it due to me looking pale.

Once it was over and quickly grabbed my stuff and left I ignored Mike's calls for me as I headed to the office, but I wished I never went, Edward was there, begging the woman for a different subject than biology.

"Excuse me dear…" She said to me and turned to Edward "I'm sorry Edward but everything else seems to be full.

By this time Edward was facing me "Fine I'll have to endure it" with that he pushed past me and left. I myself quickly gave the woman the form and rushed out, I wanted to get out of here, I hated this place.

* * *

><p>Chapter two, enjoy :)<p> 


End file.
